


A Daily Workout

by Sarugetchu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Neggy gets ready for another productive workout.





	A Daily Workout

_“Time for an awesome training session!”_ Neggy was in the locker room getting changed for training after school. Today was like any other day, if it wasn’t the weekend, Neggy would do her daily workout routine. It’s what her mother ordered her to do if she was getting her a fight. 

_“I hope she doesn’t take super long like she did before with getting me the last fight.”_ Neggy puts on her black short sleeve shirt and ties her hair into a neat, clean ponytail. She makes sure her red headband on tight. 

“Do you need any assistance Lady NegInk?” Noel, her mom’s loyal servant, call out to her. She had a very dark tone to her skin and wore an orange and yellow kimono. She was on the left side of the locker room door. 

“I’m fine Noel!” Neggy sighs and goes to put on her white and black spirted sports bottoms. She loved how she looked in them and felt. _“Man these are so cute!”_ Neggy happily whistles a tune as she snaps them on tight. 

“Negs love taking her time to get ready.” A tan woman with red and black braids lean agaisnt the wall on the opposite side of Noel. She was wearing a red shirt with black shorts with white sneakers. Her name was Contessa. Though, Neggy called her Auntie Contessa. She was her mother’s wife. 

Neggy finishes up by putting on her socks finally. Usually boxers would wear athletic shoes or boots, but Neggy liked wearing socks as they gave her the most balance. Neggy decided to head out of the locker room while she tries to wrap her hands. 

“Lady NegInk, let me do that for you.” Noel quickly headed over to Neggy to help wrap her hands. 

“Aww, you’re so cute Negs, you want to even wrap your hands by yourself?!” Contessa went to pinch the cheeks of the young girl. 

“Ah! Cut it out Auntie Contessa! I’m not five!” Neggy tries to swat her off, but Contessa won out with her superior strength and pinch her cheeks while Noel finished wrapping her hands. 

“But you look so cute in your sparring gear sweetie!” Contessa laughs playfully. It was always a thing of hers to be playful with the kids. 

“Ugh! I hate you Auntie!” Neggy shouts. 

“Every time you say that; I know you mean, ‘I love you Auntie Contessa!’” Contessa mimics Neggy’s voice. 

Neggy just sighs and let’s do whatever she pleases to her. _“Man this is a waste of fucking time!”_ Neggy just stood there and took it while Noel step aside to let Contessa have her fun. 

After a good couple of minutes Contessa finally stopped pinching her cheeks. “Okay, that’s enough! As a reward, I’ll let you pick what you want to do first Negs.” Contessa took a step back finally to give the young fighter space. 

“Finally!” Neggy exclaims when Contessa takes a step back. She points to the heavy bag across from them. “I want to do that Auntie Contessa!” Neggy wants to skip the small stuff and go for something big. 

“Are you sure? Why not some shadow boxing or jumping rope, Negs?” Contessa decide to play with her some more. 

“You said I could pick!” Neggy kept shouting at her. 

“Well, why not some sparring with your Auntie then?” Contessa forms a small grin on her face when she offers the idea of sparring agaisnt her. 

“No! I’m not falling for that. Last time, you beat me up and mommy got mad at you for it!” Neggy may seem like a brat but she wasn’t a fool. She kenw Contessa was trying to trick her. 

“Okay, okay fine! We can do the heavy bag. I’ll stand by the side of the bag and check your form out. Noel get her gloves.” Contessa goes to laugh and head off to the black heavy bag. It was very expensive and made of real leather. Madonna didn’t spare any expense for her daughters. 

“Understood ma’am.” Noel quickly hurry over to Neggy’s sport bag and got out her 12 oz. white boxing gloves. Neggy sighs and waits for her. 

“Here I come Lady NegInk!” Noel quickly hurries over to her to put her gloves on. 

“Thanks Noel.” Neggy exhales. The glvoes slip on smoothly without any problem. They weigh a little more than the standard 8oz. gloves. 

“Try to breath and find your center Lady NegInk.” Noel finishes putting on her gloves making sure they fit perfectly. 

“Okay Noel.” Neggy nods in agreement to her advice. Neggy liked Noel a lot. She was more direct and to the point. 

“Last time I’ll ask you. Are you ready Negs?” Contessa calls over to her leaning agaisnt the heavy bag. 

“Yes, Auntie Contessa!” Neggy says with confidence marching over to the heavy bag. 

“Okay, show me what you are working with Negs!” Contessa exclaims as she steps out of the way. 

_“Okay focus and breathe.”_ Neggy made sure she was in front of the bag and got into her orthodox stance. 

“Good stance Negs. Let’s see those hands.” Contessa grins wildly waiting to see Neggy punish the heavy bag. 

BAM! BAM! Neggy fires off a set of quick jabs to the heavy bag knocking it back each time with her white glove. _“Take that!”_ Neggy was channeling her emotions. The white glove channel those emotions as it met the black heavy bag. 

“Mix up your combinations. Move your feet! Your opponent won’t stand in front of you!” Contessa barks out orders. 

Neggy starts to move back and forward letting her back foot guide her as she starts to move in and out at different angles before throwing combinations of two left jabs and a right hook and two right jabs and a left straight. The bag really starts to really fly back from the punches. She was really putting some power into the punches. 

“Excellent, keep it up!” Contessa kept cheering her on. 

_“I really want to knock out Auntie Contessa right now!”_ Neggy kept pounding the heavy bag with fiery combinations using her anger as a source of fuel. The heavy bag starts to react more violently as Neggy lays down the destruction. 

_“It’s no wonder she wins by knockout so much!”_ Contessa similes impress by Neggy’s display of power and speed. “Let’s change it up! I want to show me some raw power! I want to see the knockout punches!” Contessa barks out a new set of orders for Neggy.   
Neggy took note of it and stop throwing rapid fired combinations to the bag. She waited for a few seconds and launches her best punch: the right cross. 

BOOM! The bag is rattle from it and seems to even shake the chain keeping the bag up. Neggy followed up with a left uppercut to the bag and the bag gets sent flying back violently once again. Her eyes started to glow a dark shade of black as her magical aura became visible. She was unconditionally channeling her magic. Neggy switches to her hitman stance and evaded the bag to throw a power pack left straight to the bag.

BOOM! The chain breaks from the ceiling and the bag gets sent it into the wall! The room shakes a little bit too due to the use of Neggy’s magic in that final punch. Neggy didn’t realize it as she was still on an emotional high temporarily. 

“Whoops…that’s going to piss off Grape.” Contessa noticed she may have provoked Neggy a little bit too much. 

“Huh?” Neggy looks at Contessa with a puzzled look. 

“Neggy, did you break another heavy bag?!” They heard a deep, booming voice coming from upstairs in the gym from Madonna’s office. 

“Yup, right on cue.” Contessa goes to take a few steps back. 

“Oh no mom…” Neggy started to internally panic. 

“If I come down there, and see it’s broken again you’ll be paying for it! This is the third one this week!” Madonna vocie echo through the gym as it berated Neggy. 

“But mom, I-” Neggy tries to explain herself.

“I don’t want to hear it! Also, what did I say about not using magic in the gym?!” Madonna was heated. She was going to march down there and properly chew her out. 

“Man, this is going to suck!” Neggy sighs expecting this to be another long lecture of knowing how to control your power and emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post some original work featuring my characters. You can check out my devinantart if you wish to see art of these characters.


End file.
